Moments of Healing
by meijipucca
Summary: With the moonlight seeking through the window of the store, Mari and Rui converse about the smallest topics to the most significant memory. All the while, they heal the other's personal wounds.
1. First Meeting

Mari's day was redundant and unquestionable: Make sweets, serve customers, and reminisce.

Though the first two activities were undeniably significant, adding heartfelt emotions to them was impossible due to the last.

Being coldly turned down numerous times by Henri sensei was only too difficult to overcome.

* * *

Rui's day was listless and surreal: Sign documents, attend meetings, and forget.

Despite working in his father's prominent company, personal problems would frequently get the better of him. His conscience would always be ignored, and so would his work.

After a harsh and unexpected breakup, his lack of action would be understandable to anyone.

* * *

Finally, Rui could not take the pain and redundancy any longer.

He got into his car and drove madly around town. The cold air entering from the open window pricked his skin, but it rather relaxed him. His thoughts rushed around his mind faster than his vehicle, and both did not decide a final destination.

Rui only thought of her, the girl whom he treasured above all. He was heartlessly thrown aside just recently without previous notice. Their relationship was perfect – no matter how busy he was with work, he always made time for her. When she was sick, he rushed to her side to be her personal doctor, no matter how much he loathed the smell of medicine. He loved her deeply, but their relationship ended all too soon.

It left an inevitable and painful mark in his life.

* * *

Mari was on the brink of breaking down.

A week ago, she confessed to Henri sensei. A week ago, she held the last bit of hope that he would finally return her feelings. A week ago, she was turned down for the last time.

Now, she lived in present and recalled the past. The future without him was too vague and uncertain for her to jump in to, for her to prepare for.

As the setting sun disappeared into the horizon, she inverted the "open" sign to "closed." She sighed in defeat. The suburban view of Tokyo did nothing to ease her emotional pain, but she did not think anything – or anyone – could.

* * *

"We're closed," Mari told the breathless man who had just entered her store.

She took in his appearance. He wore a light blue polo shirt, black slacks and branded shoes. Everything about him screamed professionalism and importance. However, as Mari looked up as his expression, she noted completely different adjectives.

He looked lost and desperate. His eyes told endless stories of his painful encounter with reality; it hinted the extent of his deep wounds. He looked almost as defenseless as a newly born child.

Mari turned away from him and returned to cleaning the counter. She would not turn the stranger down, not when he was at that state. She could not do that.

Mari looked up from her work. The man was still standing in front of the entrance; he still looked astray. Mari motioned her hand to the numerous empty seats in front of her.

_Take any of them, _she seemed to say.

Fortunately, he saw her movements and snapped out of his trance. With long strides, he instinctively took the chair in the middle of the room. It was not too far yet not too close to her. It was perfect.

The moonlight seeped in through the glass window and illuminated both faces. In silence, they entertained each other with their presence.

Mari and Rui finally found a trustworthy companion.


	2. New and Concrete Trust

The next day, the day after that, and weeks later, they continued visiting each other.

All the while, no one spoke a word.

Mari cleaned the counter, tables and utensils which were used that day. Rui sat in silence, always deep in thought. Fortunately, the two were the type to not immediately use words to express thoughts.

Signs of their care and friendship continued to show: Before anything else, Mari cleaned the table which he always occupied; Rui improved his punctuality and entered the store earlier (though he consistently came after it was closed for the day.)

Finally, after numerous weeks of wordless existence in the presence of the other, the speechlessness was broken.

"Why do you keep letting me in even if the store is closed?" Rui asked curiously. "Why don't you lock the door?"

Mari paused her work. For several seconds, she pondered on the question. Finally, while wiping her wet hands on a towel, she truthfully answered,

"I was too engaged in my thoughts to completely close the door."

Rui stood up suddenly, causing the chair which he previously sat on to topple on the ground, making a loud and obvious noise. Mari snapped her head upwards. The expression on her face suggested her confusion and surprise at the act. Rui, however, was too deep in thought to take notice of that.

With an almost desperate look in his eyes, he asked, "Will you always keep the door open for me? Will promise not to abandon me in the future?"

Unbeknownst to her, Rui had already formed a concrete trust in Mari. There was something about her personality which led him to take chances and put his complete assurance in her.

Mari stared at the fragile man in front of her. She realized that they were alike. Both held deep memories which were shared in silence. Both experienced torment which were severely difficult to overcome. They both needed someone to support them and to heal their internal wounds.

He was betrayed once; he did not at all deserve to be let down again. No one did.

She looked at him directly in the eye and answered with full confidence,

"Yes."


End file.
